


Alias

by Zivitz



Series: La Vie En Rose [11]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivitz/pseuds/Zivitz
Summary: What's in a name, anyway?
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Series: La Vie En Rose [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706686
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Alias

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks for Jane for support and Ruthie for beta services.

She isn't new to being called Mrs. Specter. Over the years well-meaning shop girls in high-end establishments took note of the name on the credit card she was using and made assumptions she didn't see the point in trying to correct. She'd rather they think them married than whatever would come if they found out Mr. Specter was treating his secretary to Hermès and maybe a pair of complementing Louboutins just for fun. It was an assumption she took some bittersweet pleasure in.

Now it holds a special sweetness and none of the bitterness of years past. Though she is far too comfortable with her own name at this stage of her life to ever consider changing it, she is his wife now and if people want to assume, well. Much like COO, she's earned the title.

More than once after the move she hit an "I'm sorry, I can only discuss this with Mr. Specter. With whom am I speaking?" and it gave her great satisfaction to answer, "This is _Mrs._ Specter" to stumbling apologies.

The bank, the coffee shop, the florist she indulges herself at occasionally because God knows that sort of thing isn't on Harvey's radar. Sometimes the liquor store he goes to, where they know they're married but don't know her name, will greet her with a "Mrs. Specter, so lovely to see you! Did he get the wrong wine again?"

"'Evening, Mrs. Specter," the doorman says when she arrives home ( _their_ home) every night and every night she returns the greeting with a little glow in her soul.

The only person who doesn't assume, ironically, is Harvey. He follows her into the building on one of the rare nights they actually get home at the same time, and she senses his frown more than sees it.

"What was that about?" he asks as they get into the elevator.

"What was what about?"

" _Mrs. Specter_?" he says incredulously, brows raised.

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, that."

They get off the elevator at their floor and she fumbles for her keys, half a smile on her face as she waits for him to work through the problem.

"How come you didn't say anything?"

"To Eddie? He calls me that all the time."

Harvey stops in the hall as she steps into their condo. "Why?"

" _Why_?" She lifts her hand to show him her rings. "Have you forgotten already?"

"No," he frowns, "I just thought you'd take off someone's head for calling you that."

She laughs. "Harvey, of all the times in my life people have assumed I'm Mrs. Specter, at least this time they're right."

"People have-" He looked half-stunned.

"Many, many times." She pats him on the arm and draws him into the apartment, closing the door behind him.

"But-"

"Are you telling me not once, in all the years we worked together, did someone think I was your wife?"

"Well, no-"

"And you corrected them _every time_?" She raises a brow.

"I-" he stops himself and huffs. "That has nothing to do with this."

Her lips curve into a smile. "Doesn't it?"

"This is about you letting people call you by the wrong name."

She loops her arms around his neck. "It's not the _wrong_ name, Harvey. It's just not the one I choose to use."

He looks at her for a minute, and then something seems to click as he wraps his arms around her waist. "You like it."

"I do."

"Why?"

"Why do you like reminding people I'm your wife at every turn?" She drew back one hand and pointed a finger at him. "And don't say you don't, because you do."

"That's just- that's being-"

"Factual?"

His expression clears. "Yeah."

She shrugs and pats his chest. "Even if I choose not to change my name doesn't mean I don't like the way it sounds to be Mrs. Specter from time to time."

Harvey's hands tighten around her waist and a slow smirk crosses his face. "Oh, really?"

Donna sighed. "You're not going to make fun of me, are you?"

"On the contrary, _Mrs. Specter_ , I think it's hot. Besides," he dipped his head down to leave lingering kisses along her jaw. She felt the shiver caused by his breath in her ear travel distinctly southward. "I kind of like that my _wife_ has an alias."


End file.
